hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
ToyBiz
ToyBiz, now called Marvel Toys, is a division of Marvel Entertainment. Beginning in 1995 they created a line of Hercules: The Legendary Journeys action figures and accessories with three waves of 5 inch figures and two waves of 6 inch monster figures. The Hercules I: with Iron Spiked Spinning Mace figure made an in-universe appearance in the HTLJ episode, "For Those of You Just Joining Us." In 1998-1999 they created a line of Xena: Warrior Princess figures and dolls with three waves of 6 inch action figures and three waves of 12 inch dolls. There was a planned fourth wave of XWP dolls that would have included Xena, Gabrielle and Callisto as they appeared in "Fallen Angel." Unfortunately, it was never released. In 1997, ToyBiz released a small line of action figures for the Kevin Sorbo film, Kull: The Conqueror. =Hercules: The Legendary Journeys= 5 inch Figures: Wave One * Hercules I: with Iron Spiked Spinning Mace * Hercules II: with Archery Combat Set * Hercules III: with Herculean Assault Blades * Iolaus: with Catapult Gear * Minotaur: with Immobilizing Sludge Mask * Ares: with Detachable Weapons of War * Xena I: with Warrior Princess Weaponry 5 inch Figures: Wave Two * Hercules IV: with Dual Sword Slashing Action * Hercules V: with Chain Breaking Strength * Xena II: with Warrior Disguise * Mole-Man: with Exploding Body * She-Demon: with Stone Strike Tail * Centaur: with Big Horse Kick 5 inch Figures: Wave Three: MT. Olympus Games * Hercules with Discus Launcher * Salmoneus with Light-Up Olympic Torch * Atalanta with Spear Shooting Weaponry Rack * Mesomorph with Shield Attack Action 6 inch Monsters: Wave One * Hydra Figure * Echidna Figure * Cerberus Figure 6 inch Monsters: Wave Two * Graegus Figure * Stymphalian Bird Figure * Labyrinth Snake Figure 10 inch Figures * Deluxe Hercules * Deluxe Xena * Deluxe Hercules II * Deluxe Xena II Accessories * Electronic Battle Sword * Warrior Action Set =Xena: Warrior Princess= 6 inch Figures: Wave One * Xena from "Sins of the Past" with Sword Drawing Action * Warrior Xena with Jumping Attack Action * Gabrielle from "Orphan of War" with Spinning Staff Attack * Callisto from "Callisto" with Spinning Attack Action 6 inch Figures: Wave Two * Xena from "Cradle of Hope" with Pillar of Power * Autolycus: King of Thieves with Grappling Hook and Dagger * Velasca from "The Quest" with Tribal Mask and Ambrosia Cave 6 inch Figures: Wave Three * Xena: Conqueror of Nations from "The Debt" * Xena: Warrior Huntress from "One Against an Army" * Grieving Gabrielle with Hope from "The Bitter Suite" * Callisto: Warrior Goddess with Hope from "Sacrifice" 12 inch Dolls: Wave One * Xena Doll * Gabrielle Doll * Callisto Doll 12 inch Dolls: Wave Two * Warlord Xena from "Armageddon Now" * Amazon Princess Gabrielle from "The Quest" * Ares from "The Deliverer" * Roman Xena 12 inch Dolls: Wave Three * Shamaness Xena from "Adventures in the Sin Trade" * Evil Xena from "Armageddon Now" * Empress Gabrielle from "The Bitter Suite" Category:Companies